


key item

by rekiszn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lowercase, Misunderstandings, Oops, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Self-Indulgent, Touch-Starved, also i didnt proofread this so if theres mistakes im sorry pls ignore them, bcuz i make all my comfort characters lgbt and theres nothing you can do about it, bcuz i said so, futaba calling akira aki-nii bcuz im too soft for this universe, futaba is a lesbian ty for coming to my ted talk, kinda dialogue heavy, mentioned pegoryu bcuz im a whore, probably kinda ooc but idc let me have this, smh sojiro, sojiro accidentally thinks otherwise, theyre my comforts bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: "noooo, dad, you've got it all wrong! he's my key item!""your... key item?"(or sojiro misunderstands akira and futaba's relationship but is supportive in the end)
Relationships: (but not really) - Relationship, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	key item

sakura sojiro had one concern at the moment, a concern he didn't know how to address.

a concern regarding his ward, a "delinquent" by the name of akira, and his daughter, futaba.

... a concern regarding their relationship status.

don't get him wrong, he's not one of those parents who pries into their kids personal lives and tells them who they can and can't be with. _he's not,_ he promises.

it was just... weird.

up until a few months ago, futaba wouldn't leave her room. the few times he'd managed to catch a glimpse of her, she'd looked dead on her feet. her eyes held no light, no signs of life. sojiro had done his best to show her silent support, not wanting to push the girl past her comfort zone, but he'd always feared it was never enough.

now? he'd never seen her happier.

she left her room daily, left the _house,_ even. she came to the cafe to have breakfast with akira, tease him to no end until he had to leave for school. she'd hang around for awhile, before heading back home. once school let out, she met up with him and his friends. she talked about manga with the rowdy blonde, teased the skinny painter till he was ignoring her with a pouty look on his face, go out shopping with the blonde and brunette girls, force akira to take her to akihabara.

her eyes had that light again.

she seemed especially close to akira. the two would come back from akihabara hand in hand, giggling to themselves. when they met up at leblanc, she'd lean her head on his shoulder, or he'd braid her hair. they'd play games together, watch anime. she dragged him everywhere, even getting him to give her piggyback rides.

if they were happy, sojiro didn't want to do anything to ruin that.

he just... wanted to know what was going on, y'know? he was their guardian for gods sake. 

akira was at work one night, futaba buried in her laptop at the bar when sojiro decided to finally ask about it.

"so..." he trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his question. futaba let out a hum of acknowledgement, still tapping away at her laptop. "you and akira seem pretty close."

that got her attention.

she looked up, raising an eyebrow. "yeah, i'd say so. is that an issue?" sojiro shook his head quickly.

"no, not at all!" he reassured quickly. she nodded, her eyebrow still raised.

"i'm assuming that's not all so... what's up?" sojiro sighed.

"i just wanted to know... how close?" futaba looked confused for a second, before realization washed over her face.

"wait are you- ewww!" she yelled, shaking her head and sticking out her tongue.

"i just wanted to know!" sojiro said, holding up his hands in surrender. "you are my kid after all!"

"noooo, dad, you've got it all wrong!" futaba whined. "he's my key item!" sojiro paused for a moment.

what the hell did that mean?

"your... key item?" futaba nodded quickly.

the bell above the door rang, a tired looking akira stepping through the cafe doors. he set his bag on one of the booth tables, morgana hopping out and meowing loudly.

how the kid got away with taking the cat everywhere, sojiro would never know.

futaba jumped off her seat at the booth, launching herself into akira's quickly opening arms (where did he get reflexes like that?).

"aki-nii, dad thinks we're dating!" she wailed, as if it was the worst thing she'd ever heard. akira made a face at that. sojiro would've laughed if he wasn't so confused.

aki-nii?

"ew, what?"

"i know right! i don't even wanna imagine that!" she whined. akira raised an eyebrow.

"i'm not that bad." futaba smacked his shoulder, glaring at him.

"that's gross, you're my brother! plus i'm a lesbian."

that got sojiro's attention.

"you're what?" he asked. both teens heads turned to him.

"oh yeah, i forgot you were here," futaba muttered. akira smacked her head. "owie! aki-nii you meanie!"

"how do you just forget your dad is there?" he chided. futaba huffed, crossing her arms against her chest and looking away.

"i have a lot of things on my mind!" she argued. sojiro cleared his throat, getting their attention once again. "oh yeah, that. i'm gay and in fact not dating akira."

"can confirm, i have a boyfriend," akira affirmed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"yeah, he and ryuji are super cute, its gross," futaba teased. akira rolled his eyes, his cheeks staining red.

"are we cute or gross?"

"both."

"ryuji?" sojiro muttered, trying to remember which of their friends that one was.

"loud blonde," they answered simultaneously. sojiro nodded.

"right. okay. so you're not dating?" both shook their heads. "huh. you're both quite touchy though."

"touch starved," akira explained.

"ah, okay." futaba grinned, bumping akira's shoulder.

"still, the idea is so gross. i'd never date you." akira stuck his tongue out, making her laugh.

sojiro shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"c'mon, let's eat at the house. you can borrow the guest room akira." both teens eyes lit up.

"aki-nii, let's play games after dinner!" futaba cheered, grabbing her laptop and running out the door before he could reject her offer.

"he still has school tomorrow!" sojiro called after her, though she was out of earshot. he sighed. "that girl..."

his eyes found akira, who had his bag snug on his shoulder once more, morgana's head peaking out, the cat meowing happily. akira had a nervous smile on his face, his grey eyes light with excitement behind his glasses. sojiro smiled.

"c'mon kid, let's go." akira nodded.

"alright... dad." the last bit was quieter than the rest, but it reached sojiro's ears nonetheless. his chest felt warm.

he slung his arm around the teens shoulders, leading him out the cafe.

"hurry up you slowpokes!" futaba whined from across the road. akira looked up at him. he gave a nod, and the boy smiled, running to catch up with his sister. sojiro locked up the cafe and made his way home to his kids.

kids...

sojiro smiled. yeah. his kids.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks but im just happy i was able to write it shfdfhdf ive had shit motivation and writers block for months i might actually cry.
> 
> hope you like my self indulgent fluff fest.
> 
> thanks for reading !!! :D


End file.
